


Qinter

by SteamPunkDragon



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamPunkDragon/pseuds/SteamPunkDragon
Summary: Gay dragons in the aftermath of Darkstalker. Incredibly self indulgent and will probably be updated while yearning for a boy.
Relationships: Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay dragons in the aftermath of Darkstalker. Incredibly self indulgent and will probably be updated while yearning for a boy.
> 
> Also this is on Wattpad and I'm the same person

Winter watched as the dark shadow filled the sky, rising from the ground. A nightmarish monster centuries old, coming back for revenge. Threatening to swallow everything. He turned to see the still bodies of his friends, crushed beneath rock...

The nightmare ended abruptly with Qibli shaking Winter awake. The desert hot claws of the Sandwing strange against Winters freezing scales, as cold as the season he is named after. Winter turned to see Qiblis face, the almost ever present smirk was absent, replaced instead with a look of concern. "Are you okay?" He whispered, "I heard you thrashing around and was worried." Qibli stepped back and took his claws off Winter to let him sit up, Winter almost missing the comforting warmth radiating off of the Sandwing. "I'm fine." He muttered back, shaking his head to clear it of the nightmare. "This is the third time this week," Qibli said quietly, "are you sure you don't need to see someone?" "I'M FINE" Winter yelled burying his face in his talons nearly immediately after. "Sorry. I'm so sorry," Winter whispered, sounding on the verge of tears. "This has been too much." Winter felt warm talons pulling his claws away and looked up to see Qiblis worried face. "Hey, hey, it's ok. We're all still dealing with what happened. Just know that if you ever need to open up or just talk to anyone your friends are here to help." Winter took a moment to look at his friend, the scar and earring and body, but also his eyes. His beautiful black eyes. "Y...yeah, I know, thank you Qibli. I think I'll be okay for the rest of the night." "Alright, just don't hesitate to ask for help. Goodnight." "Goodnight." Winter watched Qibli slowly turn away and go back to his bed, leaving him alone with his thoughts and hopefully a good night's sleep at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more tenderness

Winter woke up long before Qibli, the sun wasn't even over the horizon. After Qibli woke him up during his nightmare he was barely able to go back to sleep, and when he did his dreams were full of broken dragons. His entire tribe dead around him. These terrifying images were sometimes broken up by Qiblis smiling face. As if to remind Winter that in a world of horror there can still be good. But even that calming image was often twisted into a scowl of hate and scorn. Mocking him for being weak, for being an idiot, for succumbing to Darstalkers spell. Winter quietly walked out of the shared sleeping cave and into the larger tunnel. He silently made his way to the massive underground cavern where he often went to calm down and clear his head. He looked around the giant cave before slipping into the water. He felt the water surround him in a comforting embrace, safe and secure free from the horrors that plagued him all day. The ceaseless thoughts of his own weakness and inability to do anything slipped away from him. All that was left was the dark water.

After what felt hours Winter noticed a familiar yellow shape coming through the entrance.

"Winter? Are you here?" Winter slowly rose up out of the water onto land. Qiblis face melted from concern into relief. "Oh thank the moons you're ok, when I woke up and you were gone I didn't know what to think. After your nightmare I was worried about you." "I-I'm fine," Winter stammmered. "I just couldn't get to sleep." Qibli suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his wings around Winter in a warm embrace. "Please just come back and try for me, ok?" Qibli whispered to Winter. "Al-Alright, I'll try." Qibli pulled back and softly smiled at Winter. "Thank you." Qibli started to lead the way back to the sleeping cave but suddenly Winter stopped. "Hey Qibli?" "Yeah?" The Sandwing replied. "W-would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?" Qibli grinned warmly back, "Sure." Qibli brought Winter back to their cave and let him climb up onto his sleeping area before curling up around him. Their natural warm and cold creating a very comfortable nuetral. Winter finally went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter spontaneously turns into a Skywing

Winter awoke to torchlight leaking into his and Qibli's cave, and something strangely...warm wrapped around him. After a few groggy moments of confusion he suddenly remembered what happened the night before, and what, or rather who, is cuddled around him. The Icewing immediately started blushing hotly and tried to extract himself from the Sandwings tight embrace. "Qibli, wake up you idiot, someone's going to see us!" Winter hissed. "Ffffive mmore minuttes.." mumbled back Qibli, who was very obviously still asleep. "Three moons" Winter grumbled, getting redder and redder in the face. Then in a cruel twist of fate that only occurs in horror stories, Moon peeked her head in and took in the sight. And by the three moons it was a sight to behold. From the still asleep Sandwing, to the struggling Icewing there was a lot going on. First of all, Winter was looking uncharacteristically red, and well rested. Moon hadn't seen him awake enough to display his usual Icewing haughtiness, he just seemed to be a shell of his former self. However, this Winter was most definitely awake and not at all happy with his current situation. Speaking of his current situation, Moon could only imagine what events took place that led to Qibli and Winter being in the same bed, wrapped around each other.

Moons arrival only served to make Winter blush harder and struggle harder against Qibli, but it was obvious that his efforts were in vain. "Would...would you like any help Winter?" Moon cautiously asked. "Shuddup," Winter mumbled into Qiblis chest. "Ok, well, I just wanted to stop by and let you guys know that classes are starting pretty soon...If you dont mind me asking...how...did this happen?" Moon gestured at the tangled mess of dragon in front of her. "Shuddup!" Winter yelled (into Qibli). "Nothing happened." At this point Winter was burying his face deeper into the Sandwing idiot to hide his blush somewhat. "Ok, ok. It's just, I haven't seen you so...well rested." Winter managed to twist around far enough to give the Nightwing a glare worth a thousand words. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Moon continued down the hall trying her best to not let her imagination run wild. 

"Weird, I thought I went to sleep with an Icewing, not a Skywing," Winter heard a particularly drowsy Qibli say. "Just let go of me you sand sniffer!" Winter furiously snapped. "Hmmmm, no, I dont think I will." Qibli replied. Winter turned back around, looked up at his Sandwing companion and sighed in defeat. "Five more minutes." Winter grumbled before sinking back into Qibli. Although he would never say it out loud, Winter relished the safety that the Sandwings warm embrace brought him. Safe from nightmares, from his family, from everything in the world. With these thoughts in his head Winter "begrudgingly" settled back in for "five" more minutes of cuddling.


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the entire day Winter couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. Winter hadn't let a dragon be close to him in a very long time, and yet something about Qibli broke through his defenses like they were paper. Maybe it was his warmth, not just in his higher than average body temperature, but everything about him was warm. From his smile, to his eyes, to even his voice. For someone like Winter who grew up knowing only cold glares, and icy hatred dragons like Qibli were completely alien. All day Qibli had kept on trying to catch his eye. Every time Winter would look up at Qibli, he would grin at him and Winter would have to look away so that the Sandwing wouldn't see just how flustered he could get the Icewing. Winter felt something in his chest stir whenever he though about his Sandwing companion but never allowed himself to explore it. There was no way that Qibli was anything more than a good friend (a really good friend).

Winter was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly walked into an eyebleedingly bright yellow and pink ball, and a nightwing. "W-Winter! What are you doing here?" The colorful dragon squawked. Winter quickly realized that the ball of yellow and pink was Kinkajou and the Nightwing that was slowly trying to blend into the shadows was Moon. Winter also realized that he had somehow managed to wander into one of the many deep tunnels in the mountain. "What am I-what are you doing here?" Winter indignantly said. "N-Nothing, nothing at all," the Nightwing nervously stammerd out. "We uh. We just got a bit lost. We'll be heading back now our class is going to start uh, soon." With that Moon nearly ran down the tunnel with Kinkajou in tow. Winter had though that that entire interaction was VERY suspicious but decided not to question it. He decided that it was probably his time to also head back into the main tunnel system.

Qibli was always a very protective and loyal dragon. He always wanted to help his friends and wanted nothing more than for his friends to be safe and happy. But there was one particular dragon that never failed to make Qibli suddenly drop everything and engulf him in his wings every time he saw him, and that dragon was Prince Snow Face himself. Watching Winter drag himself around, seemingly empty of life from sleeplessness had made Qibli want to cry. Seeing the dragons he cared about in pain hurt worse than 100,000 dragonbite vipers biting him at once. Qibli was constantly caught in between wanting to help Winter and also not wanting to cross a boundary in his friendship. But eventually Qibli felt that it had come to a breaking point and that something needed to be done now, which had led to the previous night where Winter finally showed something other than exhaustion and Qibli could not be happier. Winter walking around like his old self, albeit still with bags under his eyes, was like a breath of fresh air after an eternity underwater. However, although Winter looked much better Qibli knew that his pain ran much deeper than what a single nights rest could fix so he resolved to check in on Winter after classes. Just to make sure that he was actually feeling better, and if there happened to be another cuddling night well, all the better. Qibli felt his heart beating faster simply thinking about it and he was swiftly caught up in a daydream, which wouldn't have been a problem if he wasn't in the middle of Webs' class. "Qibli!" Webs declared. "Yes Webs?" Qibli responded.  
"Would you line to join the rest of us in our universe?"  
"Yes, sorry I spaced out."  
"Its alright, just dont let it happen again." Webs sighed and went back to droning about the history of some kind of mudwing civil war which only Webs could make boring. Qibli glanced over at Winter and when he finally got the Icewings eye he gave him the biggest toothiest grin he could muster and Winter quickly turned away to stare dead ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

The school day had ended which meant that all the students were free to spend the rest of the afternoon as they wished, whether it be taking advantage of the art and music rooms, flying around the mountain, retreating to their rooms, or in the case of a particular Nightwing and Rainwing heading as deep as possible in order to avoid anyone that may accidentally interrupt them (Winter). 

Moon finally stopped after walking for a few minutes "Kinkajou, I think we've gone far enough. I found a good spot." She called out and then ducked into an especially well lit and large alcove. "Oh thank the MOONS. We've been walking for an eternity!" Kinkajou gasped dramatically before collapsing on the floor. Moon giggled and Kinkajou popped back up grinning. "Well, I doubt that anyone will find us, so are you going to come over here or what?" Moon asked opening her wing up and looking at Kinkajou expectantly. The rainwing turned a bright crimson with smattering of yellow before yelling "Yep!" a bit too loud and curling up under the larger nightwings wing. "So, what were you going to tell me before Winter walked in?" Kinkajou asked, much more quiet now. "Well..." Moon said hesitantly, "I was going to tell you that I accidently walked in on Qibli and Winter cuddling...I think. It seemed more like Qibli was trapping Winter but I cant imagine that it didnt begin without Winter wanting to be there in the first place." Moon finished. "Awwww, that's cute. I always felt like there was something between them. They'd make a good couple. Not as good as us though." Kinkajou said before nuzzling the bottom of Moons jaw. Moon laughed before sighing and saying "They would. My only worry is that they are both so clueless, to each others feelings and their own, that we will all die of old age before anything happens."   
"I suppose that we'll just have to wait and see." Kinkajou responded.  
"Yes, I suppose so." Moon agreed, before wrapping herself around the Rainwing and settling down next to her.

Thank the ice beasts the days over. Now I just want to go relax by myself. Winter thought to himself before having his Hope's for a relaxing afternoon smashed to the ground by a voice that simultaneously makes his heart beat faster and also stop dead. "Hey, Winter wait! I want to talk to you for a second!"  
Nononononono I am NOT in the right headspace to deal with this. Winter yelled in his head, but nonetheless turned around and tried to muster as much indignation as he could even though he knew it was obvious that his heart wasn't in it. Qibli finally caught up to Winter and stopped, panting slightly. "Hey," Qibli started, finally catching his breath. "I just wanted to check in on you and see if you're still doing ok." He finished. "I'm fine." Responded the Icewing, who was trying to end this conversation as quickly as possible because with every passing moment he could feel his heart beating faster and blue spreading across his face. "Are you sure?" Asked Qibli, obviously not believing him. Before Winter could respond he made the mistake of looking at Qibli's eyes and any words on his tongue simply melted. The black depths of them seemed to swallow him whole. The darkness wasn't cold, far from it. It wrapped him up in comfort that was entirely new and unusual. Winter had no idea what the feeling was but it was NOT what he needed. As quickly as it came the moment left, and Winter uttered a simple "Yes" before running off without waiting for the Sandwing to even register what he had said. Stupid stupid stupid. What is wrong with me? Why is this happening? Winter mentally screamed after he finally stopped running and sat down. He needed to go talk to someone but didnt know who. 

"Huh, that was odd." Qibli said to no one in particular. "What was?" Asked Moon, who happened to be walking past. 

"Oh nothing. I was just checking on Winter because he seemed to be feeling better but I wanted to make sure. He started getting super flustered out of nowhere and then just ran off." 

"That does sound odd. Do you plan trying to talk to him again?"

"No, I think it's best if I leave him alone for right now. I dont want to step over too many boundaries." 

"That makes sense. Well, have a good rest of the day Qibli."

"You too Moon." 

Qibli decided that he was getting quite hungry so he headed down to the prey center to find something to eat. On the way there he went over the entire interaction between him and Winter and couldn't figure out exactly what freaked the Icewing out so much. He did seem pretty on edge but that wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. Finally he determined that if he kept worrying about it he would go mad, so instead he pushed it to the back of his mind for later, but he resolved to figure it out at some point.


End file.
